The present disclosure relates to a control device for a selectable one-way clutch.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-202788 discloses a control device that controls a selectable one-way clutch provided with struts, which are engagement members. At the time of failure when a sensor detects an unintended motion of a selector plate, the control device performs control in the following manner to prevent erroneous engagement of the selectable one-way clutch. That is, at a low vehicle speed, the control device controls the selectable one-way clutch to rotate at a rotation speed which enables upkeep of a state of ratchet in which a pocket plate and a notch plate differentially rotate in a positive direction so that the struts do not engage with engagement recesses in the notch plate. At a high vehicle speed, the control device controls the selectable one-way clutch to rotate at a rotation speed which enables upkeep of a state of overrun in which the pocket plate and the notch plate differentially rotate in a negative direction so that the struts and the engagement recesses do not engage with each other. In addition, at low vehicle speed and when a remaining amount of charge is large, the control device controls the selectable one-way clutch to rotate at a rotation speed which enables upkeep of the state of overrun.
However, when the selectable one-way clutch is kept rotating differentially at a high rotation speed while being in the state of overrun or in the state of ratchet, such differential rotation continuously makes a large impact on the struts, which may cause abnormalities in the struts.